Tetap Misteri
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: Gai berusaha bertarung dengan Kakashi untuk mengungkap misteri Kakashi. nah bagaimana pertarungannya dan apa hambatannya?/ penasaran? oke.. lets go and reviwsnya ya :)


Disc: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sepenuhnya.

Pairing : Kakashi & Gai & para Hokage (1-5) & Madara & Kawan2 & Konohagakure.

Gendre : Humor [tingkat Anbu?].

Cat:

Di cerita ini, semua ninja Konoha yang meninggal karena perang dunia shinobi ke 1, 2, 3, 4 di bangkitkan lagi kecuali adik Tsunade, Sakumo, Obito dan Rin.

**TETAP MISTERI.**

Chap 1. Gai yang berusaha mengungkap misteri Kakashi.

Seharusnya acara reunian yang diadakan kali ini berjalan dengan tenang dan damai. Tapi itu semua itu terusik berkat rengekan Gai yang meminta bertarung dengan Kakashi, rival abadinya.

"ayolah Gai. Bisa tidak 'acara' mu itu ditunda sebentar saja?" keluh Ebisu.

"aku heran denganmu, Gai. Apa kau tak bosan dengan 'acara' mu itu?" tanya Genma sambil tetap menggigit senbon miliknya.

Ya, yang dimaksud 'acara' oleh Ebisu dan Genma adalah keinginan Gai yang selalu saja ingin bertarung dengan Kakashi.

Gai menunjuk ke arah Ebisu dan Genma. "itu karena kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bertarung, hohoho" ucap Gai mengejek.

"Genma" panggil Ebisu kepada Genma.

"Ebisu" panggil Genma kepada Ebisu.

"kau setujukan?" ucap mereka bersamaan dan seketika itu pula Gai terbang jauh kelangit dan hanya tersisa setitik cahaya di luasnya langit. (god by, Gai malang :P)

"Genma, Ebisu kenapa kalian menerbangkan Gai sangat jauh sekali?" tanya Asuma sweatdrop dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang super duper jujur.

"kau bilang kenapa, Asuma?"

Asuma hanya mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan balik dari Genma. Genma hanya mendesah dan Ebisu mengepalkan tangannya. "jawabannya sederhana sekali, Asuma" ucap Genma. "itu karena kami sudah bosan melihat tingkah Gai yang selalu saja mengoceh tentang 'aku akan mengalahkan, Kakashi dan akan menang'; berteriak geje dengan tingkahnya yang sok superhero 'aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Kakashi' atau meratapi kesedihan yang amat luar biasa atas kekalahannya 'TIDAK MUNGKIN' pekiknya sambil menbenturkan kepalnya kadang pada pohon, tembok, atau apapun tempat yang setiap kami datangi dulu, dan itu semua memalukan! Tapi untungnya kami tak perlu merasa malu lagi karena kami sekarang tidak perlu membawa Gai kemana-mana. Syukur-syukur" jawab Genma dan Ebisu sambil mempraktekkan tingkah Gai dulu dan semuanya hanya sweatdrop.

"memangnya Gai-sensei satu team dengan Genma-senpai dan Ebisu-sensei?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"begitulah adanya, Shikamaru" jawab Shikaku pada anaknya.

"yah, tapi setidaknya kita tak seprihatin seperti itu. Benarkan Hayate?" tanya Morino pada Hayate yang dibalas hanya anggukan dari yang dipanggil. "aku setuju, Morino" jawab Hayate.

"apa maksud kalian sih, Morino, Hayate?" tanya Anko sangsi atas pertanyaan Morino. Morino dan Hayate hanya menggelengkan kepanyanya. "tidak kok" jawab kompak Morino dan Hayate bersamaan.

"yah itu karena Genma maupun Ebisu sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Gai, makanya mereka lebih memilih mengacuhkan sikap Gai. Tapi sepertinya kekasalan mereka pada Gai belum terbayarkan setuntas-tuntasnya" ungkap Raidou penuh penjelasan pada Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya pada semua orang.

"aku setuju" angguk Genma dan Ebisu.

"tapi mereka memang team yang mungkin dalam kategori 'unik'" lanjut Raidou.

"apanya yang 'unik' menurutmu sih, Raidou?" pikir Asuma bingung. 'dimana letak 'unik'nya sih?' tanya Asuma dalam hati.

"tentu saja mereka 'unik', Asuma. Coba kau bayangkan. Semenjak dulu kita tahu jika Gai selalu saja tergila-gila bertarung dengan Kakashi. Pertarungan apapun yang dianggap Gai untuk jadi sarana bertarung ia akan mempertarungkannya dengan Kakashi. Benarkan?"

Asuma mengangguk setuju.

"nah, jika Genma dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia masih setia dengan senbon yang berada di mulutnya menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan dan sebaliknya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia melakukan hal itu. jujur saja itu semua juga terlihat membosankan. Dan jika Ebisu, dia selalu saja setia dengan kacamata hitamnya bertengger di matanya dari dulu sampai sekarang dan aku berpikir, apakah itu kacamata memang yang dulu sering dipakai waktu berada di akademi?" lanjut Raidou. Semuanya diam, mengolah, mencerna kata-kata Raidou.

"yah, iya ya" kini Asuma double sweatdrop mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"hei, Raidou. Enak saja kau kalau bicara. Setidaknya aku selalu mengganti senbon milikku!" protes Genma.

"hei, Raidou. Aku selalu ganti kacamataku, kok. Koleksi kacamata hitamku banyak, tauk!" protes Ebisu.

Yang mendengar protes dari Genma dan Ebisu hanya **double sweatdroped**.

"hei, Raidou. Kalau ingin bertarung dengan Kakashi bilang aja deh. Gak usah ngiri!" protes Gai yang tiba-tiba muncul. (akhirnya udah comeback juga tuh, Gai )

Raidou yang mendadak mendapati protes Gai hanya sweatdrop sedangkan sisanya sudah dalam mode **jawdroped**. Dan Kakashi yang semenjak tadi membaca buku favoritnya hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya melihat rival abadinya (diakui toh) -katanya sih- mendemostrasikan aksi protesnya sambil tersenyum sangat puas. (sebenarnya kau geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum itu karena bacaan buku favoritmu bukan, Kakashi? –author sangat bingung dengan sikap Kakashi yang gak bisa dimengerti- )

"huh, dari dulu mereka semua memang aneh bin ajaib" ungkap Inoichi.

"siapa maksud, ayah?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"maksud ayah, para sensei-mu dan para senpai-mu mereka memiliki cerita yang aneh bin ajaib. Begitulah" jawab Inoich menjelaskan. Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti. "oh begitu, toh"

Kakashi menutup buku favoritnya 'Icha-Icha' dan menyimpannya ke dalam kantong ninjanya. Namun Kakashi terkejut manakala semua orang menatap dirinya. "ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"tumben Kakashi-sensei tidak membacanya lagi?" tanya Naruto penasaran yang kemudian dibalas tabokan dari Sakura.

"a..a..a itu karena aku ingin melanjutkannya kembali ke buku 'Icha-icha' edisi selanjutnya" dan seketika itu pula sebuah buku 'Icha-icha' yang lain dari yang lain telah ada di tangannya, tak lupa senyuman khasnya muncul.

GUBRAK!

"Kakashi, sudah ku bilang kalau kau ingin membacanya bacalah di tempat yang sepi" saran Minato kepada muridnya.

"percuma, Minato. Percuma" ucap Kushina. "bukankah kamu sendiri tahu? Kalau sudah menyangkut buku 'Icha-icha' sialan itu, Kakashi tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Benarkan?" lanjutnya sambil tak lupa mengeluarkan aura deathglere yang luar biasa dengan rambutnya yang berkobar-kobar.

Kakashi melihat Kushina dan tersenyum. "apa Kushina-san lupa, kalau aku seperti ini juga karena Minato-sensei?" bela Kakashi dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membacabuku itu. Minato mendesah pasrah sambil manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Kushina semakin mengeluarkan aura deathglerenya sambil tak lupa berteriak.

"MINATO! URUS KAKASHI!"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya di sela-sela membacanya. "aku sudah dewasa dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diurus" jelas Kakashi. Kushina diam (artinya kemarahannya sudah mencapai ambang batas) dan mengambil buku 'Icha-icha' dari tangan Kakashi secara paksa. "Kushina-san!" pekik Kakashi tak percaya. "Diam!" dan seketika itu pula sluruh orang yang berkumpul langsung diam bahkan burung-burung yang tadinya akan terbang seketika diam mendengar perintah dari Kushina. Kakashi hanya mendesah, kesal karena buku bacaan favoritnya diambil paksa.

"Kakashi kenapa kau tak segera menikah, sih?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak ingin segera menikah, Kushina-san?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti tentang pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang diajukan padanya oleh Kushina.

"agar ada yang bisa membuatmu berhenti membaca buku 'Icha-icha' ini" jawab Kushina.

"hm.."

"Kakashi, kau mendengarkan tidak?" tanya Kushina.

"yap"

"kau tidak seriuskan?"

"apanya?"

Kushina dengan api yang berkobar-kobar siap merobekkan buku itu. Namun malangnya, buku tersebut ternyata sudah berpindah tangan kepada Kakashi dan Kushina akhirnya menangis di dekapan Minato.

"hueee, Kakashi menyebalkan, Minato" rintihnya pada suaminya. Sedangkan Minato hanya menerima dengan hati lapang yang sebenarnya pasrah. "sudah sudah" pintanya pada Kushina.

"Kushina-san, aku tidak menyebalkan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku terlalu genius untuk Kushina-san kelabui" ucap Kakashi sambil terus membolak-balik buku 'Icha-icha'.

"sialan, ketahuan rupanya" Kushina kembali seperti semula. Rupanya tangisannya itu hanyalah cara yang ia lakukan agar Kakashi dimarahi oleh Minato.

Semuanya sweatdrop dan Minato terlihat dalam kondisi memprihatinkan. (setengah kecewa ternyata Kushina mempermainkan kapolosan Minato). Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat tingkah ibunya..

"sedari awal juga aku sudah tahu kalau Kushina-san berpura-pura menangis agar aku dimarahi oleh Minato-sensei kan? Dan agar Kushina-san mendapatkan sekutu agar aku tak bisa membaca buku 'Icha-icha' lagi kan?" jelas Kakashi, lagi.

Kushina hanya mendengus kesal karena semua yang dibicarakan Kakashi memang tepat.

"ya, kalau memang iya, kenapa? Kau mau protes lagi, heh?" nantang Kushina.

"tidak tuh, toh aku tak peduli karena aku ini genius"

Kushina berekspresi datar, setelah beberapa detik baru ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"genius? Apa tak salah tuh?"

"ya sudah kalau tak mau mengakuinya pun tak apa-apa. Toh tak ada yang memaksa Kushina-san untuk menerimanya" jawab Kakashi dengan bosan. "lagipula Kushina-san dulu memangnya genius?" tanya Kakashi dan seketika itu pula Kushina membeku.

_Mati kau, Kushina _pikir Kushina dalam hati sambil bercucuran keringat dingin.

"dia memang genius dalam amukannya, Kakashi" jawb Shikaku. Kushina langsung melotot ke arah Shikaku.

"ukh,, lagian itu memang benarkan, Inoichi?" tanya Shikaku mencari pembelaan. Sedangkan Inoichi hanya tertawa ketakutan melihat Kushina sudah mengintimidasinya.

"tuh kan. Jadi aku masih beruntung dari Kushina-san" syukur Kakashi yang lebih tepatnya menyindir kepada Kushina.

"SOMBONG kau, Kakashi!" teriak Kushina tak terima.

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan mendesah. "kenapa? Kushina-san ngiri?"

JLEB sebuah pisau menusuk ulu hati Kushina dengan tepat dan cepat.

"MINATOOOOOOO!" teriak Kushina memecah langit. Sedangkan Minato hanya mengelus dadanya pelan melihat adegan debat antara istrinya dengan muridnya itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu double double sweatdrop. "hahahaha" tawa Naruto hambar.

"sabar ya, Naruto" ungkap Sakura berbela sungkawa.

"dasar Kushina. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja tak berubah" keluh Fugaku.

"fufufu, memang begitukan?" ucap Choujo.

"tapi aku heran sekali" ungkap Shikaku.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Inoichi penasaran.

"ya, aku heran saja, mengapa Kakashi bisa mengalahkan Kushina saat dalam berdebat? Setahuku, Minato jika berdebat dengan Kushina, dia lebih mengalah. Kenapa ya?" tanya Shika menjelaskan. Minato sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Shikaku. Sedangkan Inoichi mencoba berpikir, berpikir, berpikir dengan sangat keras hingga ia mengemukakan jawaban yang sangat menusuk hati Minato.

"kalau begitu, sebenarnya Minato itu kategori orang yang mempunyai kepolosan cukup tinggi dong? Dan Kakashi tipe orang yang bisa menghindari ancaman dari berbagai macam sudut dan tipe orang yang bisa membela diri sambil menemukan kelemahan orang tersebut dong?"

JLEB, satu pisau tepat menancap di jantung Minato. Dan Kakashi hanya menyeringai senang mendapati pujian seperti itu. sedangkan sisanya pada sweatdrop.

"Inoichi, sebenarnya yang kepolosannya itu tinggi itu kau atau Minato, sih?" tanya Shikaku heran. Naruto benar-benar meratap sedih.

"tunggu dulu. Kalau begitu..." Izumo melihat ke arah Kakashi. "kalau begitu kau sudah mengetahui kelemahan semua orang, Kakashi?" lanjut Izumo sambil menjauh. Semuanya berpikir kembali sampai keringat-keringat dingin bercucuran melihat Kakashi tersenyum dengan puas. "begitulah" jawab Kakashi.

"akh, sudah-sudah. Mau ketahuan kek, gak kek, masa bodoh. Yang penting..." Gai mengerlingkan matanya hingga bersinar. Kakashi mendesah. "kita bertarung yuk, Kakashi?"

Sebuah tabokan ke arah dari belakang Gai melayang dengan sangat mulus di kepalanya. "siapa sih yang memukulku?" tanya Gai heran sambil membalikkan badannya. Namun seketika jantung Gai berhenti manakala seorang perempua dengan wajah sangar menatap Gai. Dan...

Treng..teng...teng.

Sekali lagi Gai terbang jauh ke angkasa yang sangat luas. "Kau yang tak peduli, Gai! Tapi aku peduli, sialan!" maki Anko pada Gai yang berada di langit. Semuanya memilih untuk tak ikut berbicara.

"akh, Kakashi-san"

'mulai deh, Anko-san menyebar pesona ke arah Kakashi" pikir semua yang ada di situ kecuali Harashima, Tobimaru, Dan dan beberapa shinobi yang tak mengenal Anko.

"maaf ya, Kakashi. Gai menyebalkan itu membuatmu terganggu" ucap Anko.

Kakashi tersenyum dan seketika itu pula membuat hati Anko terbang jauh ke langit, melayang memutari alam dengan wajah yang berseri dan berbunga-bunga.

"aku heran. Kenapa dari dulu baik Gai selalu termotivasi untuk mengalahkan Kakashi dan maupun Anko yang selalu saja menyukai Kakashi walaupun tak terbalaskan itu?" ungkap Kushina pada semunya.

ZRUT! Beberapa garis horizontal dengan aura hitam berada di kepala semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Kushina, termasuk Minato juga (taukan?)

"Kakashi!" suara teriakan Gai yang baru muncul membuat Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiaannya yang kemudian Kakashi sweatdrop melihat kedaan Gai yang terlihat amat terkasihani.

"apa, Gai?"

"ayo dong kita bertarung" semangat '45 Gai memulai mengajak Kakashi bertarung dengannya.

"baiklah, tapi bertarung apa?" tanya Kakashi. Gai tersenyum puas. "bagaimana jika kita bermain hom-pim-pa saja? Dan yang menang harus mengajukan pertanyaan sesuka hati atau seputar cinta dan keinginan dan harus di jawab dengan jujur apa adanya? Bagaimana?" usul Gai.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum dengan **sangat** puas sekali akan ide Gai.

'bolelah, sekalian aku juga ingin tahu siapa yang di cintai oleh Gai. Yah, meskipun sejujurnya aku sudah tahu siapa sih. Tapi rasanya petarungan kali ini akan seru' pikir Kakashi memulai ide jahilnya.

"akh, aku setuju, Gai-sensei" jawab Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Kushina, Shikaku, Harashima (yang gak tau apa-apa), Jiraiya, Tsunade dengan penuh semangat '45. Sedangkan sisanya double sweatdrop melihat pendukung Gai yang sepertinya sudah penasaran sekali akan misteri apa yang ada pada Kakashi sebenarnya. (yah, itupun kalau Gai menang dari petarungannya sih. Tapi kalau kalah gimana? Akh, masa bodoh. Yang penting saat ini nikmati saja)

"baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi kamu benar-benar yakin jika yang menang boleh mengajukan pertanyaan sesuka hati? Apapun itu?" tanya Kakashi sangsi –sebenarnya sih hanya mempermainkan Gai.

"sip" unjuk Gai dengan jari jempolnya.

"baiklah. Lee, kau jadi wasitnya" pinta Kakashi pada Lee, murid Gai. Lee langsung menaikkan tengannya menghormat pada Kakashi. "siap! Akan aku laksanakan perintah Kakashi-sensei" ujar Lee. Beberapa lainnya sweatdrop melihat Lee yang seperti itu.

"tolong ya, Lee" ucap Gai dengan gigi 'Cling'nya.

"siap, Gai-sensei" balas Lee denga gigi 'Cling'nya juga.

"baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita mulai sekarang saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"baiklah" ujar Gai sembari bersiap-siap. Lee dag-dig-dug menjadi wasit pertarungan ke dua gurunya yang sudah lama menjadi sepasang rival abadi(?) -yakin tuh?

"hom.." baik Kakashi maupun Gai mulai membentuk simbol yang akan mereka keluarkan.

"...pim.." tangan Kakashi dan Gai mulai diturunkan.

"...pa"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Nantikan ya di chap ke 2 nya hehehehehe.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please reviwsnya ya hahaha ini cerita abal ku. Please kritik dan saran dari para reader sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun cerita ini menjadi lebih jelas(?)

Bye, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
